wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nieskojarzone powinowactwa
Wiem doskonale, że ma dusza Ma nieskończone powtórzenia: Z tem wszystkiem, co ją cieszy, wzrusza, Co jest sposobem jej myślenia, Jest perłą w równych pereł sznurze — Jagodą taką — jak jagody! — Tożsamość — niema jej w naturze! Niema jednakich kropel wody, Lecz jak dwie krople wody drobne, Tak podobieństwa są podobne! Tylko bliźnięce te osoby Są wśród milionów rozsypane!... Gdzież jest to serce, co byłoby Tak dobrze z sercem mem dobrane. * Może to chińczyk liberalny, W azyatyckich form skorupie Ma umysł tak transcendentalny I takie, jak ja, serce — głupie? Lecz mimo uczuć bratnich faktu — Trudnoż u niego być w gościnie!... Gdyż bym musiała jeść do taktu Pałeczką szczury na rycinie. On nienawidzi białych maski We mnie zaś warkocz ten po pięty, Ukośne oczy i nos płaski Budzą zarazem śmiech i wstręty! * A może ktoś na tronie świata?... Mistrz!... wielki Twórca wynalazku? Któryby uznać nie chciał brata W tak marnem, jak ja, ziarnie piasku. * A może taki ktoś... co żebra, Karmiąc się ledwie chlebem suchem, Którego darzą szczyptą srebra A on by mógł ich darzyć duchem — Ten duch najbliższy mi — w siermiędze Może na szosie kamień kruszy... I przez ciemnotę i przez nędzę Ja w nim nie poznam własnej duszy! * A może w jakiś okres złoty, Kiedyś, zamieszka antypody Sobowtór, do mnie co do joty Podobny, jak dwie krople wody — Tak się w nim dusza ma powtórzy, Jak obraz, gdy się w szkle załamie, Jak układ listków w kwiecie róży Na centyfolii jednym sztamie. Lecz wśród form wyższych, lepszej braci... On dopnie szczebli tych w rozwiciu, Gdzie ja nie dojdę... Jemu spłaci Los to, co winien memu życiu... * Gdy chodzę w noce te majowe Przez sad, księżycem wysrebrzany, Czemuż z tęsknotą taką głowę Do gwiazd podnoszę karawany? Może przeczuciem ta tęsknota? Może na gwiaździe tej uroczej Najpodobniejsza mi istota W tej chwili ku mnie zwraca oczy? Pod niebem, które pierścień kraje, Wśród zimnych, dzikich pól Saturna Tak marząc, chodzi, patrzy, staje... Dusza, jak moja, dzika, chmurna... Dojdą wzrokowych dwóch promieni Za dwa miliony lat — dwie strzały! Ale się będą wpierw w przestrzeni Gdzieś za lat milion krzyżowały! Te dwa promienie w krótkiem starciu, Tam, gdzie dech żaden tła nie plami, Kiedyś!... po naszych ras wymarciu — To będzie wszystko między nami!.. * Czasem nad kartą starej księgi Z podpartą głową trwam bez ruchu, Widzę tam własnych uczuć wręgi Odkarbowane w książki Duchu — Duch ten, co w czasie żył dalekim, Co w tym szpargale się kołacze, Jest właśnie rzadkim tym człowiekiem, Z którym się cieszę, marzę, płaczę. Kim on był? — podpis zjadły myszy, Albo się nazwał «Laurenty,» Mnich średniowieczny, który w ciszy Klasztornej celi żył zamknięty — Układał psalmy — śpiewał w chórze — Pisał kroniki — bił się sznurem I odkwitł dziko, jak te róże, Co pod klasztornym rosną murem. On pisał traktat o kolorze Krwi Jezusowej, o Maryi włosie, I wątpicieli — wielki Boże! — Podobnych do mnie — piekł na stosie! Ta dusza z ognia i marzenia, Tak czuła — taka oderwana I taka moja! bez wątpienia Byłaby dla mnie nie zjednana! * A może... jest to ktoś znajomy? I może z nim przez długie lata Odwiedzaliśmy wspólne domy, Gdzie były: «pączki i herbata.» Lecz nie przypadliśmy do gustu Nawzajem sobie ot! z wyglądu: «Za dużo nosa, — mało biustu» Ja miałam wedle jego sądu. I profil także skrytykował: «Zbyt ironiczny — nadto hardy» — Ja zaś ganiłam w nim na pował Wszystko: twarz, postać, bakenbardy — Może rzucone na wiatr zdanie Fałszywych wniosków było kładką?... Czy nas zraziło zachowanie? Jakaś maniera? ruch łopatką? A wreszcie plotki kilka słówek, Gdy powtórzyły «najłaskawsze»!.. «Sina pończocha» i «półgłówek» Zniosły most naszych dusz na zawsze! * Może inaczej?... Przy kolacyi? W teatrze wrażeń niełakomi — W coupée czekając gdzieś na stacyi, Zagadaliśmy nieznajomi. Rozmowa same banalności — Zwyczajna pierwszych chwil obłuda — Lecz oczy sobie o miłości Opowiadały zaraz cuda!... Oczy to okna — szczelne denko Krągłe otworki te zaciska, Lecz na sympatyi głos, okienko — Trzask! w szybie ciałko duszy błyska. Dwie dusze wtedy, jak sąsiadki, Widzą się, słyszą za ócz szkiełkiem, Choć przywiązane do swej klatki Świateł muskają się skrzydełkiem — Tak się i nasze zapoznały, A podobieństwo widząc dziwne, Już sobie z cicha wymarzały Złączonych losów raj — naiwne. Dusze siostrzane! — w sens ballady Na oślep gonią się po świecie! Lecz w życiu na te serenady Trosk dziennych nas nie puszczą siecie. Możeśmy się już nie spotkali! I zapomnieli prędko o tem!.. Choć może ten na losów szali, Ten jeden traf był szczerem złotem?! Ale wśród życia prac, zapasu, Kto do idylli się sposobi?! Na szczęście my nie mamy czasu, Dla szczęścia nikt z nas nic nie robi! Kategoria:Maria Grossek-Korycka Kategoria:Wiersze Kategoria:Poezye (Grossek-Korycka)‎